


New Flesh

by KishinIllusion



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, Werewolf!Maka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KishinIllusion/pseuds/KishinIllusion
Summary: A single bite changes everything.(In which Maka's battle with Free in London ends very differently.)





	New Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Ain’t no fairytale  
> What I see in your eyes  
> Awaiting your mistake  
> Not too close, not too far  
> ~SIAMÈS "The Wolf"
> 
> Long time no see, huh?
> 
> Btw, yes I am still working on that dang next chapter of TS2.
> 
> This story is probably not going to be as planned/edited as my other story, so its not going to be nearly as polished. Nonetheless, constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> This is a "What-If?" Fic. What if Maka's first battle against Free in london didn't go so well? I also plan on expanding more on Soul Eater's werewolf lore, so that will be fun :)
> 
> New Flesh is rated M for violence and possible body horror. I do not plan on adding anything that sexual so don't get your hopes up lol.
> 
> Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo, Funimation, and Bones. No copyright infringement is intended.

The moment Free tasted the DWMA student's blood he knew that he screwed up royally.

He just had to fight the brats like the snake witch told him to. It had been going swimmingly, too. It would've been a simple job.

Until that pig-tailed girl had turned the tables.

She had swung at the werewolf with the Witch-Hunter and sliced through his hastily-deployed Wolf Tail Wall. Cutting into his neck. The threat of mortality froze his immortal soul with fear.

The swing left her defenses open and the wolf inside him seized the opportunity. He felt his venom-filled fangs spring out. He couldn't stop himself.

He didn't want to die!

He saw her eyes widen in fear. She had realized her mistake too late. The only thing she did, the only thing she could do with the little time she had, was throw her weapon out of the way.

His open jaws engulfed her.

Screaming.

Blood.

Regret.

* * *

It had been too fast. A flash of black and white, then crimson.

Soul didn't remember shifting back to human form. He stood frozen.

The werewolf had Maka in his jaws. Her entire torso was in the monster's mouth. He could see her gasping, blood trickling down her chin, fists weakly pounding on Free's neck.

A moment passed.

Free's eyes widened. His mouth opened. Maka dropped into the snow with a dull  _thump._

"I-I didn't… didn't mean to…" Free stuttered. He hid his beastly face with his claws. "Goddammit...shit...I'm sorry!"

The werewolf turned and jumped off the bridge into the freezing river.

Soul was at his meister's side. He was screaming her name. He held her to his chest.

Muffled, as if underwater, he heard Tsubaki contacting the Academy. Black Star yelling something down at the water.

His world shrank until all it became was the erratic beating of Maka's heart.

When the ambulance arrived he numbly stayed by her side. He held onto her hand as if that was the only thing that kept her alive.

* * *

My world became a mess of darkness and color. A painting left in the rain, pigments blending together.

I felt a smooth hand grasp mine tightly. Long piano-fingers with calloused tips. It was Soul. He was calling my name. I was relieved that I had thrown him out of the way in time.

I was afraid. I had felt teeth close around my body. I could tell I was in bad shape.

Was I going to die?

Bright white that made me shut my eyes tightly. Gloved hands moving me around carefully. Beeping. I think I arrived at the hospital. That's good.

My mind wandered back to me laying in the snow. Red snow around me. I saw the werewolf, my blood dripping from his lips. He had said something.

He had said "I'm sorry".

I know I was delirious from shock and blood loss, but I couldn't help fixating my thoughts on that one sentence.

If that werewolf had meant to kill me from the beginning, why did he apologize when he bit me? It made no sense.

A blurry figure I assumed was a doctor said something to another. I think it was about me still being awake.

I felt something cover my nose and mouth. A shame, I wanted to think about what happened more.

A dreamless sleep claimed me.


End file.
